Captain Jack Sparrow's point of view
by Akutoresu
Summary: This is life in Captain Jack Sparrow's point of view. Im doing it in Dead Man's Chest first. It should be funny. Maybe if people request I'll do Curse of the Black Pearl also. Please read and review! Rated T for the same reasons the movie is rated PG13.
1. You look good, Jack

This is the story of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in Captain Jack Sparrow's point of view. It's real funny. It's written in first person (Jack, duh). Please review when you're finished reading!

It sounded like pecking….from a bird, on top of this coffin I was trapped in. Oh, no. It's one of those stupid birds. It wants to eat me!! Where's that pistol….

I shot it through the coffin, then aimed around in case there were any other man-eating birds around, then broke the coffin as I freed myself. Well, this is a bit of open ocean. Hmm…"sorry mate" I found a skeleton leg. This might be useful. "Mind if I make a little side trip…I didn't think so."

Finally reached the Black Pearl. Gibbs was now the new owner of my skeleton leg, when I handed it to him. It's not what he expected. "Not quite according to plan…" he said. I replied, "Complications arose, ensued, and were overcome." He followed me as I walked towards the deck. "Ye got what you were looking for then?" he asked me. I waved the cloth in his face to ensure that I had, but once I turned around, an angry crew was in front of me. Oops.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more…shiny." He exaggerated the word 'shiny.' They explained all the troubles we went through, and demanded an answer. He wants treasure? My cloth is treasure! You just don't know it yet….

"Shiny…?" I said, covering up my real feeling. Gibbs replied, still a little angry, "Aye, shiny!" hmph. I'll show you. "Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps, dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" They looked at each other for a minute, as if hiding something from me. Cotton's parrot suggested I walk the plank. Bloody…"What did the bird say?!" I asked rhetorically while pointing my gun at the parrot.

One of the crewmembers interrupted me threatening, and said, "Do not blame the bird." Why should I take orders from you?! "Tell us, what is on that piece of cloth there?" I was a little uneasy taking orders from him, but that stupid monkey stole my treasure. My…er…cloth. I stole someone's gun and shot at the monkey, which of course did nothing. At least it relieved my stress.

"you know that won't do it no good." Mr. Gibbs pointed out. No kidding, I knew that already. "Does me!" Honestly, I don't even know why that monkey is still on here. I killed it's daddy months ago, and it hates me!!

"It's a key…" Marty said, looking at me cloth. "No, much more better!" I said, stealing it back. "It is a _drawing_ of a key" I showed everyone the drawing. After a few moments of being stared at, I decided to break the silence.

"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" I asked. A crewmember from the back replied, "Keys…unlock…things…?" he said. Mr. Gibbs looked like he had an idea.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" he looked overjoyed. I ruined his mood. "No!" he frowned. "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would there be in finding what need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first finding the key that unlocks it?" I said, as if it was obvious. Which it was really.

Gibbs was happy again. "So…we're going after this key!" I frowned at him. "You're not making any sense at all." Honestly, sometimes this crew doesn't know anything. I ruined Gibbs' mood again before turning to the crew. "Any more questions?" Marty spoke up, who was still behind me. "So…do we have a heading?"

"Ah, a heading." I said, pulling out my compass. "Set sail, in…" I frowned. The compass was broken or something. The arrow was pointing in what seemed to be a billion different directions, my finger was following it. "in a general…THAT WAY! Direction." I picked a random direction. Gibbs questioned me, but I just ordered them to set sail.

Compass still broken. Compass still broken. Work, damn you! I gave up and grabbed the bottle of rum. It was empty, grr…"Why is the rum always gone?" I asked myself. Then almost fell to the other side of the room. "Oh." I came up with a solution. "That's why." I said, on my way out. I made my way down the stairs and opened a door all the way on the bottom. There seemed to be no rum. Only this weird growth stuff. Blech. Whatever that means.

Yay! A bottle! I pulled it out, it was filled with sand. It must be a hundred years old. "Time's run out, Jack." I dropped the bottle. I didn't say that. It wasn't the crew either. Was that a stowaway? An apparition? I turned the corner to see a figure sitting over there. I knew him…"Bootstrap…Bill Turner?" He lifted his head. As water was pouring out of his mouth, he said, "You look good, Jack." Can't say the same about you. Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead? "Is this a dream?"

He looked at me weird. "No…"

"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum." As I put down me lantern, he gave me rum. It was a struggle to get it out of his grasp though, which was weird.

"You got the Pearl back, I see."

"I had some help getting the Pearl by the way. Your son."

"William?" After blowing some of the, um, stuff, off the rum bottle, I drank some.

"And to what do I have the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me." I knew who he was talking about. But I decided to pretend I forgot. "Davy Jones." Ick, I hate that man. "ah."

After telling me his story, I got up to leave. "You made a deal with him too, Jack" He started explaining the situation to me as I took a step back.

"Technically I-" he interrupted me. "Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this one. He'll drag the Pearl down to the depths and you along with it." I was about 3 inches from the floor when he said this. This hit me hard. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you Jack…your time is up!" He grabbed my hand as if putting something in it. "It comes now…drawn with ravenous hunger, for the man who bears the black spot." He said and disappeared. There was a giant black hole on my hand……eik! I'm going to be eaten! Unless I find land quick! I ordered the crew to set sail to land instantly (losing my hat in the process because of little Jack…..dumb monkey) I told them to leave my hat. That's when they knew something was up. But I told them it was nothing.

Please review and tell me what you think of it! Tell me if I should continue it too. I know I got some of the lines wrong, but I didn't remember exactly what they said. But I got most of the lines right though.

REVIEW!! Bye! Thanks for reading!

Captain Chartman


	2. Isla de Pelegostos

Hi! Tis' chapter 2! Thank you to the one person who reviewed (and favorited) sorry I forgot yer name. There were a lot of reads but only a few reviews. But luckily I am not too greedy, however, reviews are nice. Without further ado, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. Except Captain Jack. Yeah, right I wish.**

The island we happened to land on was called, 'Isla de Pelegostos,' as said by Mr. Gibbs. I just asked for land. Whew, at least I won't be eaten by a giant beast now.

I convinced the Indian tribe that I am their chief. Of course it was only after that, that I found out I was going to be eaten due to the tribe's cannibalism. Apparently land wasn't a solution to not wanting to be eaten.

But here I am, sitting in a throne-like chair, watching 'my' Indian tribe dancing and whatever. Eh? Two of the Pelegostos tribe members have brought me a person attached to a stick. Is that Will? This isn't exactly the time for a reunion…maybe he can save me…

He lifted his head and recognized me. "Jack?" Yes, yes, go on…"Jack Sparrow! Boy, am I glad to see you!" he started laughing in hysterics. That's not gonna help me much, now is it?

I got up from my wonderful throne to meet with the Indians. "Wa sei ko?" Luckily I picked up their language quite easily.

"Yee indada eeseepage" They replied. What an odd language. Why can't the entire world just speak English? That would make life easier. Woah, have to get out of my trance before suspicion arises.

Will spoke to me again. "Tell them to let me down!" Then they would make me a prisoner as I am about to make you, we can't have that now can we? "Ke lei lam." I said to him. He looked at me as if I was speaking in a different language. Wait, I am speaking in a different language. I turned to the tribe. "Lam picky picky. Lam, eency weency!" duh, even an idiot could have seen that. I went over to inspect Will. "Lam sei sei, unakey. Snip snip." I made a motion with my hand like scissors. Mwahaha. The tribe nodded in agreement.

As I walked over to the other side of the, er, cliff, Will noticed something dangling from me effects. "Jack! The compass! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!!" What? Oh, no, not me dear Lizzie! I quickly went over to the tribe. Will must stay here! "Sei sei lam, shup shup sah, smanay wamey shuku, savvy? Walekeleke." I motioned for them to take him away. They did, after shouting in agreement. Do they have to repeat what I say? Sometimes I think their mocking me.

Anyways, they took Will away to where the rest of the crew was. In cages as prisoners. But Will, being all serious and heroic and all, will not just sit there and wait. He'll want to save his idol, Captain Jack Sparrow from being eaten by these cannibals.

Hopefully. Think, Will, think!

One tribe member person threw a log into the big pile of firewood, that was going to be my stove….

Then he looked at me, telling me basically 'we're done. Now jump in!' I don't think so. "No! no no! More wood! Big fire! Big fire! I am chief, want big fire!" I motioned with my hands to make them understand English. But I always do that anyway, so it was really half natural. I had to get that guard out of the way too.

"You! Ah boogie snickel snickel! Do sweet, come on! More wood!"

I watched as they put the wood, then split. Why don't these rickety bridges have handles honest-ah! I just almost fell off a cliff. Hey look! There were wooden pole things that I could use, or maybe not. I dropped them. What's inside that hut?

I walked inside a hut to see a bunch of weapons dangling from the ceiling. Rope-that's useful, right? I threw it over my shoulder then looked at something suspicious. It was a small can of paprika, but on the bottom was the sign of the East India Trading Company. Err…I've had some bad experiences with that company. I walked outside the hut.

"Oh, bugger." It seems as there was a surprise waiting for me outside the hut. The tribe that I had just run away from. I looked down for a moment, thinking for a plan. Got one. I dropped the rope and popped open the lid for the paprika, then used it like deodorant.

The tribe was looking at me weird. Can't say I blame them. "A little seasoning, aye?" I explained.

Nest thing I know, I'm tied to a stick being placed over the pile of sticks. The stove, 'gasp!'

One of the tribe people came running with a lighted torch in his hand. The on button for my stove. "aaahh! Fi Fi!" he said and the tribe copied. The torch was getting closer to the pile of sticks just below me. No, no, no, no…

Another tribe member came to my rescue and the torch was lifted. Whew. That was close. "Dai shtoto! Dai shtoto! Eva ka ka shei shei." He said. In translation, that means 'the prisoners have escaped!' The tribe looked at me. You're basically burning me at the stake and you still look to me for answers?

I used this to my advantage, as ridiculous as it was. "Well, go on, go get them! Pelala!" They repeated me, again. Just when I thought I was free, the torch dropped from the hand of what's-his-face tribe guy, right near the stick pile. I tried to call them back, but they didn't listen. Now you decide not to listen to me? This tribe has some issues to work on.

"Not good." I said to myself and started blowing out the fire, or trying, rather. It didn't work, of course. The fire lit on the sticks and I started blowing faster.

After a while, I figured out that blowing would only fuel the fire. Getting off the stick was the only way, and bouncing was working. The stick eventually flew up in the air and landed right next to the fire. I released my feet from being tied up so I could walk. I looked around, then escaped.

Believe it or not, walking with a stick tied to your back can be quite frustrating. I got to the other side by crossing a bridge, then tried to pull off the remaining ropes with my hands, but wasn't having any luck with that. Then I found a small Indian boy holding a fork and knife. I stole the knife from him and started to cut the rope.

Then I noticed two women staring at me. Out of pure instinct, I screamed and ran. The stick then had a coconut stuck to it. I had an idea, then turned around harshly and the coconut flew off my stick and a woman caught it. She gave me a death glare. This was war.

I spent the next 10-15 minutes or whatever, (how long is a minute again?) dodging the flying fruits the two women decided to throw at me. Some got stuck on my stick. After a while, I've had enough.

I yelled, "Stop it!" and they noticed how appetizing I looked with the fruits attached to the stick around both ends. I looked like a Sparrow-ka-bob, If ye know what I mean. I decided to ditch them and ran the opposite way.

Since I had a heavy stick on my back, I found myself looking at the floor instead of in front of me. I found later that I ran right off the edge of a cliff. Luckily, my stick got stuck in the edge, and I did multiple flips, then landed on the other side of the gap in between the two cliffs. The fruits were a bit heavy though…

As the fruits slid downward, I fell backward and screamed as I fell down the gap. The cliffs were getting closer as I went down, and my stick was a bit too long for them. It got stuck on the way down. I felt myself spinning out of the rope that attached me to the stick and began to panic for a second, but my foot got stuck in the rope and I was now dangling from the stick on one foot. Wow, dizziness…

After getting over my dizziness from the spinning, I felt the stick edge a little more downward. Apparently I'm too heavy for it. I just sighed and said "Bugger." The stick gave in and I fell through what seemed like 20 bridges (which hurt a lot) and my fruits were left behind. I finally landed on the jungle floor, moaning from the pain. Then I saw the stick coming down and it landed next to me, along with the fruits.

After regaining my strength I reached the end of the jungle with the tribe following me. I heard Will say something about not leaving me (I knew he wanted to save me) and ran out of the jungle yelling for them to wait, hoping they would see me.

Unfortunately, they saw the tribe that was running after me, and started getting the ship ready to leave. As I was screaming and running, I saw the ship starting to depart. I swam the short distance in the ocean and grabbed on to the ropes on the side of my ship. I spoke to the tribe for one last time. "Alas, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" a splash ruined my mood and my glory and I said, annoyed, "…Captain Jack Sparrow." I saw the tribe whining as they saw their dinner escape, but then ran after the barking dog with the keys.

Freedom at last.

Once I was aboard Mr. Gibbs suggested, "I say we make distance from this island and head out to open sea." Open sea still doesn't sound too good. Does he remember that I still want to stay on land as much as possible?

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as long as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." That way we can make a quick escape if needed. Gibbs questioned me.

"That seems a bit contradictory Captain…" he said. I don't feel like arguing with you now, please.

"I have full faith in your navigational skills, Mr. Gibbs. Now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something!" as if on cue, little Jack appeared to be climbing the sails. I got out my pistol, but pretty boy ruined my target practice.

He said something about Lizzie. 'ahem' Elizabeth. Same thing. I suggested locking her up somewhere. Honestly, she gets herself into trouble almost as much as I do! "She is locked up in a prison bound to hang for helping you!"

"There comes a time where one must take responsibility for one's mistakes" I just walked away from him.

He stole somebody's sword and threatened me with it. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." I effortlessly moved the sword from its position. He thinks he can threaten me? Be serious, lad. I've beaten him in every swordfight I've been with him!

Wait, I've only fought him once…But still!

I whispered something under my breath to Gibbs, surprisingly the whelp still heard. He suggested we head out to Port Royal. He fails to notice that I am Captain and he is not.

I made a deal with him. "William…I shall trade you the compass, if you help me to find this." I showed him my treasure. The drawing of the key. "You want me to find this?" he asked. He's so clueless sometimes…

"No." I replied. "_**You**_ want you to find this. Because the finding of this incapactorally finds you the discovering the detecting of a way to save, oh, what's-her-face. Savvy?"

He grabbed the cloth from me. "This…is going to save Elizabeth." He said, confused at what I had said before. C-L-U-E-L-E-S-S!! "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" I asked him. He, being as clueless as he is, replied with a "Not much."

I agreed with what he said before. "Yeah, It's going to save Elizabeth."

Okay this was Chapter 2! I hope ye liked it! I mean YOU liked it. (I've been talking like Jack for too long…) Please review and I'll be sure to update once motivated!!

**Captain Chartman**


	3. Tia Dalma

**Okay, I know I didn't live up to my threat and updated even though nobody reviewed last chapter. But that is no reason for you to not review on this chapter! Special thanks to ****Caroliine**** (yays, I remember yer name now!) to my biggest fan of this story. I decided to update cuz' I saw lots of reads. But I shall not update unless ye review from now on!! Now read the story or else!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Pirates of the Caribbean. But my birthday is tomorrow and that would make a wonderful present.**

After the incident of Isla de Pelegostos-shudder, never got over that island-we took a visit to Tia Dalma's. She's a witch or something. She can hopefully solve my problem with the key, and said terrible beastie. I heard Will talking about me behind me back, but decided to just listen instead of flipping out on him.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" he asked Gibbs. Captain Jack Sparrow isn't afraid of anything. I just, don't want to be eaten, that's all.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones." Gibbs replied and started explaining what beastie could do. Without them knowing, I shuddered.

"The Kraken." He said. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other. "The stench of it's breath is just-" he shuddered, only louder than I had before. "Imagine. The last thing you know on God's green Earth is the **roar** of the Kraken, and the reeking odor, of a thousand rotting corpses." ……….heh……I wouldn't want to be one of those rotting corpses…

"If you believe such things." He finished. I have the black spot to prove that the Kraken exists, you know. I just hope Tia Dalma doesn't find out. She'll make me show it to her in front of everyone, then they'll probably throw me off the ship for safety. I'd probably do the same thing….But this is _**me**_ we're talking about.

We finally reached Tia Dalma's hut/cabin thing and I stepped on the stairs first. "No worries, mates." I assured them. "Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves. Nigh-inseparable we are." I thought for a minute then frowned. "Were. Have been. Before…" I reassured them. Gibbs tried to comfort me, noticing my uneasy look, but he failed. "I'll watch yer back."

"It's me front I'm worried about." I turned and walked up to the door, listening to who got to mind the boat after the arguing amongst the crew. Mr. Cotton ended up minding the boat. I opened the door slowly until Tia Dalma spotted me and said me name with a smile. I did the same, before almost walking into a jar of eyeballs hanging from the ceiling. We started a short conversation until she pointed to something behind me. "You…" she said. She walked over to the whelp.

"You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner." He looked at her weird. "You know me?" she flirted with him as a reply. "You want to know me…" she said leaning closer to him. I ran over there as fast as I could and scolded both of them. Mostly William. "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." I grabbed Tia and started walking over to the table with her. "I thought I knew you…" I said. I was only a _**little**_ jealous, I assure you.

"Not so well as I'd want. Come."

"Come." I mimicked her, giving Will a sign to stay away from her. But he didn't catch the sign and Tia Dalma was all over him. It was sickening. "What. Service. May I do you?" She said looking at him. Yuck. Then she looked back up at me. What a relief. "You know I demand payment." She said. I acknowledged this in advance.

"I brought payment!" I said and whistled, giving a sign to the crew to give me the 'payment.' The payment was that annoying little monkey in a cage. "Look!" I said, holding the cage in one hand and pistol in another. I shot the monkey and it screamed at me, as usual. "An undead monkey! Top that!" I said, still smiling since the monkey was leaving me finally, and put the cage on the table. She eyed it for a few moments, and then opened the cage and let the monkey out. YES! FREEDOM!!!

"No…!" Gibbs said. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that…" he told her. She didn't care. But he was right, it did indeed take us a while to catch that little devil. It seemed like a year and I felt like I was running a triathlon until I finally got the thing. Glad it's gone now.

"The payment is fair." She said. For a second I thought she said fear, but I knew that fear was coming with payment or without payment. Without any more stalling, William slammed my treasure/key drawing on the table. "We're looking for this. And what it goes to." He said. Tia Dalma eyed it carefully, then yelled at me as if she was unhappy. "The compass you bartered from me…it cannot lead you to this?" she asked. Little did she know that the compass I bartered from her was _**BROKEN!!**_ Now that I've got that out of my system…

"Maybe…why?" I answered, searching for a worthy thing to steal in her stuff. She sat down and smiled. "Aye…Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants…!" she seemed rather happy about this. That's not the reason! It's because the bloody compass is broken, once again!! I looked at her like she was crazy, which she kind of is. But if I want to keep my life I'll never tell her I think that. "Do you know…or do you want to claim it as your own?" she finished up her sentence. I blew at a string to avoid answering the question. The entire crew was staring at me until the same woman who started all this humiliation saved me from it. "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" I already knew this entire story she was about to tell. Nobody else did though, and they started getting their hopes up through curiosity.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked with Pintel and Ragetti on each side of him. "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel asked. "Nothing, bad, I hope." Ragetti said after getting uneasy when he saw the jar of eyeballs that I almost walked into not too long ago.

Tia Dalma sat up a little more to answer. "You know of, Davy Jones?" Everyone nodded but me and the whelp. "A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until…" something else…I was too busy stealing to pay attention. She was talking about when he fell in love and made everyone guess instead of just telling it straight out. "the sea?" Gibbs guessed.

"Sums." Pintel.

"The accodomate of good and evil." Ragetti. Wait a second, what? As if they read my mind, Gibbs and Pintel shot him a puzzled look. I broke it with the correct answer. "A woman." I said. "A woman…he fell in love." Tia Dalma agreed with me. Gibbs disagreed with me…us. "No, no, no, no, I heard it was the _**sea**_ he fell in love with." He said. Wrong! I was a bit busy stealing more things to realize what Tia said next, but I could faintly hear her angry mumbles. Willy…ahem…William was getting impatient. "What, exactly did he put into the chest?" he asked.

"Him heart." Tia said smiling at me. Pintel and Ragetti did some arguing with each other, as always. Tia Dalma explained the story and that he keeps the key with him at all times, but I wasn't paying too much attention. There was just _**so**_ much gold in here…..

Will must have noticed that I wasn't listening and stood up to face me. "You knew this." He accused. Yes I did. "I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. Now all there's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, find the key, head back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" I said and started walking away before Tia Dalma could do anything. But she stood up and said to me before I left, "Let me see ya hand." She said sternly. I offered to show her the hand without a bandage on her, then she gave me a look that said 'other one.' So I gave up and gave her my hand. She started unwrapping the bandage as everyone started leaning in to get a closer look.

Once the bandage was revealed, Gibbs sounded frightened. He gasped. "The Black Spot!!" he said, then started doing this ritual/dance thing in order to protect himself from me. I was greatly offended when everyone else copied. I was definitely going to lose my ship again. I stopped them by saying, "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so ya know." I saw Tia Dalma go into the back and heard a few things crashing and breaking. The monkey in the other seemed frightened by the sight. I stole a ring on her table to keep me occupied because it seemed that she would be taking a while. She came back with a jar of dirt in her hands. "Davy Jones cannot step on land but once every 10 years." That must suck. "Land is where you won't see him, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She handed me the jar and I took it, then looked at it with a weird expression.

"Dirt." I proclaimed. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to continue. "This is a jar of dirt." I said in a 'why the hell did you bloody give me this?' kind of tone. "Yes…" she said. I looked at her weird. "Is the, 'Jar of dirt' going to help?" I asked suspiciously. She started getting angry. "If you don't want it, give it back!" she suggested. "NO!" I said and hugged the jar of dirt. "Then it helps." She replied. I repositioned it and everyone started staring at me again. When will they stop doing that?

Will saved me. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." He said. Tia Dalma sat back down and grabbed a handful of things. "A touch…of destiny." She threw them down, and they were now in the shape of the islands we needed to go to.


	4. 99 Souls in Three Days

Shame, shame to all of you. Such a high number of reads and only 2 reviews!! You people are way too lazy for your own good. Anyways, even though there was such a small flow of reviews, I decided to update anyways because I just love writing this story. But I need at least 3 reviews on this chapter before I update again.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked me, mocking the ship. We were off the coast of the islands Tia Dalma told us to go to and there was a ship on the islands. It seemed to be broken in half. Will seemed disappointed, but I knew that wasn't really the Flying Dutchman.

I stared at him, he knew I wasn't going to reply. "She doesn't look like much." He said. "Neither do you. Do _**not**_ underestimate her." I pointed out. I slammed my elbow into Gibbs to get him to say something. "Must have been afoul of the reef." He said. "So what's your plan?" I asked him intently. "I row over, and search the ship until I find your bloody key." He said. He didn't seem too happy about finding me key. He just wanted to get it over with. But he must know by now that everything he tries to do with me involved is not as easy as he thinks.

"And if there a crew on board?" I asked him. "I cut down anyone in my path." I shrugged. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember." I walked away from the rail with him following to lower the whelp into a rowboat. I yelled at him, "Aye! If you do happen to get captured just say 'Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt!.' Might save yer life!" He started rowing away, acknowledging what I said. Once he was out of hearing distance, I said to Gibbs. "Douse the lamps." The crew started following orders, and soon the entire ship was dark.

I saw him row over and search the ship, pausing every now and then. I couldn't make out why he was pausing. The _**real**_ Flying Dutchman came out of the water and it seemed like a crew suddenly appearing on the fake ship. Will couldn't fight them off.

XXX

After a while, I started looking through the eyeglass to get a better look of what was happening on board the Flying Dutchman. Some poor soul was thrown overboard. Once Jones walked over to Will, he looked at him weird and said something inaudible to me. Gibbs was constantly asking me what was going on, but I shooed him away after a while. Will must have told Jones that I sent him to settle my debt because Davy Jones smiled and looked over towards the ship. To avoid his gaze, I put the eyeglass down, only to realize that he was right there in front of me, on my ship.

The crew gasped as Davy Jones' crew started taking over the ship. I looked back at Jones, who was smirking. "You have a debt to pay." He said and started walking towards me as I was stepping back. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl, for 13 years, _**that**_ was our agreement!" he yelled then stopped in front of me. "Technically I was only Captain for _**two**_ years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." I said, wincing when I said 'viciously' in order to exaggerate the effect.

"then you were a _**poor**_ Captain, but a Captain nonetheless!" He does have a point, but for 10 years I wasn't Captain in which he failed to notice. He started walking behind me. "Have you not introduced yourself, all these years, as '_**Captain Jack Sparrow?**_'" He does have a point again. I might as well not argue over the fact about how long I was Captain. Instead, I turned around and started walking towards him.

"You have my payment, one soul is already over there!" I said, smiling because Will was going to take my place. "One soul is not equal to another!" he said, shaking his head. Although William was not going to take my place, I was still glad he was offering to keep my plan. "A-HA! So we've established my proposal as principle, now it is hanging over a price." I said, closing my eyeglass finally. I forgot I was still holding that thing. "Price?" he said, intrigued.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" I asked him. He looked at his crew for a moment, then turned back to me. "100 souls. Three days." He said. I was flattered to hear that it would take 100 people to make a person as good as me. I started walking away from him. "You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off-ah!" I walked right into one of his decaying crewmembers. "I keep the boy. A nice faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go." He said and started laughing at me along with the rest of his crew.

I figured I wasn't going to get the whelp back. I turned around and started walking towards him again. "have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, _**terrific**_ soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half?" I began, then made a smirk and started circling around him. "And did I happen to mention, he's in love, with a girl. Due to be married. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually letting them be together in holy matrimony, aye?" I said, peering over his shoulder now. He turned around to look at me. "I keep the boy, 99 souls." He said, much to my displeasure.

He turned around to face me entirely. "But I wonder Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" he asked me, hoping I would give in and let him have my soul. "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal in blood, I mean, ink?" I said, much to _**his**_ displeasure. He grabbed my hand, forcing me to shake on the deal. "Three days." He said and pulled his hand away. The crew repeated him as they all left. I looked at my hand to see it all slimy because of Davy Jones' tentacle hand.

"Uh…Mr. Gibbs?" I asked as me first mate came running up to me to hear my orders. "Aye, Captain?"

"I feel sullied and unusual…"

"And how do you intend to harvest these '99 souls in three days?'"

"Fortunately he failed to mention the conditions in which these souls need be."

"Ah, Tortuga!" I wiped the slime off of my hand and onto Gibbs, then repeated, "Tortuga."

Tortuga 

Gibbs sat at a table in the center harvesting souls. I, on the other hand, happened to be in the corner where nobody could see, trying to get my compass to work. "I know what I want, I know what I want, I. Know. What. I. Want!" I smiled and opened the compass. Disappointed, I closed it harshly and shook it again. "How we going?" I asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Including those four…" he said, mentioning the last four people volunteering to join the crew. Temporarily. "That gives us…_**four!!**_" He said, apparently angered at me because this was all my fault. I ignored him and shook my compass. He started talking to another volunteer, but this guy was a little more serious. I was paying more attention to my compass until he said, "My story…It's exactly the same as your story just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas…the pursuit cost me my career, my commission, and my life." He took a sip of rum and Gibbs noticed who he was.

"Commodore?" he asked. "No not anymore, weren't you listening?! I almost had you all…I would have…" I didn't get to hear the last of his sentence because I took a big leaf from a plant and hid myself behind it. I got up from my seat and started to leave.

Next thing I know, the desk I was sitting at a few moments ago was flipped over by Norrington. "So am I _**worthy**_ enough to serve under _**Captain Jack Sparrow?**_" He asked sarcastically. He noticed me walking by behind the plant and pointed a gun at me. I was next to a pole now. "Or should I just kill you now?" he asked rhetorically. I stepped to the other side of the pole, then back, and the gun followed much to my disappointment. I gave up. "You're hired." I said happily.

He smiled at me deviously. "Sorry, old habits won't last…" another pirate grabbed him and the gun pointed up and he shot, starting a riot. I used this as my escape and yelled at Gibbs. "Time to go?"

"Aye!" he said and got up to follow me. I spent the entire time dodging flying rum bottles and trying on other people's hats. None of them were as good as my hat, in which I would sadly never get back.

Back on the Black Pearl 

"Captain Sparrow!" a lad's voice was heard from behind me. I turned to face him but was still walking away from him as he followed me. "Come to join the crew lad, welcome aboard!" I said, not facing him anymore. "I'm here to find the man I love." He said. This took me by surprise and I stopped as well as he. My eyes went wide. "I'm deeply flattered sailor, but my first and only love is the sea." I said and made a motion to Gibbs telling him to get rid of this boy.

"Meaning _**William Turner**_ Captain Sparrow." He said in reply, or rather, she said in reply. I spun around quickly to face her. "Elizabeth." I noted to myself, then turned back around to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." I said, remembering the time me and Lizzie were marooned on the island. I turned back to face her, she was completely dressed like a pirate and hid her blonde hair. Must be a disguise.

"You know those clothes do not suit you at all. It should be a dress, or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabinet." I said. She didn't pay attention to what I meant. "Jack! I know Will came to find you, where is he?" I sighed. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I am very sorry to tell you this, luv. But through a series of unforeseeable circumstances that have nothing, whatsoever, to do with me, poor Will has been presgained into Davy Jones' crew." I said, then winced, expecting her to explode. "Davy Jones?" she said, as if she didn't know who he was. Norrington, who was seasick and puking (hopefully not on my ship!!), stopped for a second to turn and look at us. "Oh, please." He said and took a deep breath before continuing. "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful what are you doing here?" I said.

"You hired me." He said as if it was obvious. "I can't help it if your standards are lax." He snapped.

"You smell funny!" I spat back before being interrupted by Lizzie, who was being ignored. "Jack!" I turned back to her. "All I want is to find Will." She said. I paused for a moment, then looked up at her with interest. "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course." She replied. I walked beside her to get away from the Commodore. "Because I would thin that you would want to find a way to _**save**_ Will the most." She stopped walking which made me stop and face her. "And you'd have a way of doing that." She said sarcastically. "Well, there is a chest."

"Oh, dear." Norrington shook his head and I gave him a warning look before turning back to Elizabeth. "A chest of unknown size and origin." I said, before being interrupted _**again.**_ This time by Pintel and Ragetti. "Which contains the still beatin' heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel said and Ragetti gave a visual as Lizzie's mouth gaped open. I gave them a menacing look as they walked away.

"And whoever has control over that chest, has the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants. Including, saving brave William from his grim fate." Though I had no intention of doing that. "You don't actually believe him do you?" Norington said to Lizzie. I shot her a look that no girl could resist, including Elizabeth, by the look of it.

"How do we find it?" she asked and Norrington looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "With this." I said, showing her my broken compass. "My compass…" I opened it, then quickly shut it. "…is unique."

"Unique, yeah, having the meaning of _**broken.**_" The Commodore pointed out. "True enough." I confirmed as Norrington walked away to puke some more. "This compass does not point North." Lizzie looked at me weird after I said that. "Where does it point?"

"It points to what you want most in this world." She smiled at the fact. "Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, luv." I grabbed her hands and placed the compass in them. "And what you want most in this world, is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" she frowned.

"To save Will!" she scolded me. "By finding the chest of Davy Jones." I defended my point. I opened the compass and left. By the look of her face, the compass must have stopped. I took a look at where the compass was pointing. "Mr. Gibbs!" he walked over. "Aye, captain?"

"We have our heading."

"Finally!" he said and started giving orders. I motioned my hands for Elizabeth to go first before I started walking away. "Miss Swann…" she took the opportunity and went forward.

Okay, well this was Chapter 4! Wow, we're that far already? Hmmm. That's interesting. Anyways, please review, and I hope you liked this chapter even though it was really long.

**Captain Chartman**


	5. Curiosity

It's been a few days now, searching for Isla Cruces and all. It's been kind of awkward being alone with Elizabeth...I noticed how pretty she really is...

Okay, maybe we're not **really **alone, but still. Our "alone moments" I meant. But today, she looks really...depressed. She's sitting down on the stairs, staring into space, with a sad expression upon her. I grabbed a bottle of rum and sat down next to her. "My incredible sense for the female creature tells me that you are **troubled**." She looked like she was giving up after I said this, like what she was about to say was meant to hide.

"I just thought I'd be married by now." Married?! To the **whelp?!** "I'm so ready to be married..." Instead of showing all my anger and frustration on her, I gave her my bottle of rum and she gladly accepted it. This makes me think: Why am I angry and frustrated? I mean I can't possibly...Do I..."You know..." -ahem- "Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship. And being Captain of a ship I could in fact perform a marriage. Right here...right on this deck...right...**now**." She looked disgusted and slammed my bottle of rum into me, giving it back. How insulting.

"No thank you." She said and got up to walk away and leaned on the rail. I got up and followed her and grabbed onto one of the ropes. "Why not? We are very much alike you know. I and you, **us.**" She put one of her hands on her hips. "Except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral scent," She turned around to look at me. "And personal hygiene."

I smelled myself to see what she was talking about. "Trifles." I walked over to her then got closer to her still holding on to the ropes. "You will come over to my side I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word love, curiosity. You long to do what you want to do because you want it, to act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like." I stepped away from her. "One day, you won't be able to resist."

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Why did you just change the subject?? I looked at her weird then looked away. "My compass works fine."

"There will come a moment where you will have the chance to do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." I walked over to the other side of the rail and she followed me, then settled on the rail next to me. "You'll have the chance to do something courageous." She said then did some weird thing with her hands. "And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary." I said trying to avoid eye contact. This was getting out of hand, I could tell. "No, I have faith in you." She turned around to face me entirely. I'm still avoiding eye contact, so I'm staring out into the ocean. "Want to know why?" I guess I do. "Do tell, dearie." She tilted her head upward, but I still was avoiding her gaze.

"Curiosity." My eyes unwillingly drifted to her, as if they had a mind of their own. I had this, incredibly strange sense of lust. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired." She laughed. "You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know, what it tastes like."

My eyes went wide for a moment, until we turned to face each other. "I do want to know what it tastes like." I said, caressing her face. "But, seeing as you're a good man I know that you would **never** put me in a position that would compromise my honor." We were about to kiss until I saw the black spot forming on my hand and then I stopped. "I'm proud of you, Jack." What do you mean? Was all that a test??

Women. Damn you black spot!!

"Land ho!" Was the cry of Gibbs. Lizzie left as if nothing had ever happened. "I want my jar of dirt!" I said to myself then scrambled to find it.

Isla Cruces 

"Your pulling to fast." Pintel said to Ragetti. I usually don't listen to their arguments, but it's hard not to when their in the same tiny rowboat as you. We were now off the coast of Isla Cruces. "You're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us!" As a reaction, I looked back to see if we were really being followed by the Kraken. But we weren't. "I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Don't think it's Kraken anyway. Always heard it said Kr-ay-ken."

"Oh, with a long A?"

"uh-huh."

"No, no, no, no, no, Kr-ah-ken's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian and Kr-aa-ken's how it's pronounced in latin."

"Well, we ain't **original Scandinavians **are we? Kr-ay-ken."

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants."

We finally reached land, thank god. I don't think I can stand to listen to them argue any longer. I decided to leave them behind. "Guard the boat, mind the tide…don't touch my dirt."

Now it was just the three of us. Norrington, that would dig for the chest, Elizabeth, who would find the location of the chest using my compass, and me, who would stand there and look cool and steal the chest once found. I like doing my part.

Lizzie paced back and forth with my compass, then she looked at me. She looked back at the compass, shook it, then looked back at me. "This doesn't work." She sat down on the sand. "And it **certainly** doesn't show you what you want most."

I looked at the compass that was now on the sand. It pointed in Elizabeth's direction. "Yes it does, you're sitting on it."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Move." I waved for her to move, as she got up and took a few steps away. I whistled for Norrington to start digging, and he listened.

A few shovels later, we found the chest and I quickly got up and walked over to the site. It was a box, but I opened the chains around it with the shovel and lifted the cover. There were a bunch of love letters littering the inside, on top of the chest. I pulled the chest out and we all drew in closer to hear the heart, in which we did.

"It's real…" Elizabeth said. Of course it's real. I told you I was telling the truth, though that was the only thing I told you that was true. "You actually were telling the truth." Norrington looked surprised.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" we all turned around to see the source of the unknown voice who had just said that. It was the eunuch. I can never get rid of him, can I? Elizabeth seemed rather happy, how disgusting.

She ran up to him. "You're alright, thank god! I came to find you!" They started kissing. I started looking around, trying to think of a way to make them stop. Finally, I said, "How did you get here?" to Will. It was the best I could think of right now.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks Jack," he looked like he was mocking me when he said this. "You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones." That's why. Elizabeth turned around, looking shocked. "What?" she asked.

"What?" I said in a high-pitched voice. "I was reunited with my father." Will continued.

"Oh, well, your welcome then." Elizabeth started walking towards me. Oh, dear. "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie?"

"Pretty much. Time and time, luv." Before we could do anything more, Will pulled out my key and a pocket knife and was about to open the chest. What was he going to do with that pocket knife? "Boy, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones." He replied carelessly as he turned the chest around the right way. I pulled my sword out and pointed it at his throat. Elizabeth looked shocked again. "I can't let you do that, William. See if Jones is dead, who's to take his terrible beastie off the hunt, aye?"

He gave up and stood up. "Now, if you please, the key." I said, reaching out my hand for him to give me the key in. He pulled out Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at me instead. "I keep the promises I make Jack. I intend to free my father, I hope you're there to see it."

"I can't let you do that either." Norrington had pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will. "I knew you'd warm up to me!" I started walking over to Norrington to stand by his side and fight off Will, but they changed their sword positions. Norrington pointed his at me, Will pointed his at Norrington, and I…I just realized my sword is still at my side. I pointed it at Will, forming a triangle.

"Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I hand it to him, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

After that remark, Norrington, Will, and me were in a sword fight, with Elizabeth protesting, and throwing rocks at us, but I ignored that part. I was tripped and fell over something and quickly tried to get Will with my sword, but I missed. I got up and ran after Norrington and Will.

Once I caught up to them, I got Will's leg and stole his key, dodged a flying sword, and ran away into the forest. I was running into a building with Norrington behind me. Will must have fell behind. I ran up a flight of stairs, then kicked the Commodore into the wall. He got up and ran after me.

He swung his sword, but I blocked. He kept his sword there, pushing down to try and manipulate me. Next thing I know I'm against the wall, and he stole the key that was dangling off my hand. I swung my sword at him but missed, and I fell. I grabbed onto one of the ropes going down the middle of the building, only to go flying down the building…and William was coming up?

I quickly started running up the flights of stairs and out the building. I saw them fighting at the end, and I walked across a beam trying to keep my balance. Once at the end, I was behind Norrington. I tried grabbing the key, and after a few attempts was successful. But once I had it in my hand, both of them noticed it was gone and Norrington started fighting me until my sword went flying backward.

"Do excuse me, while I kill the man who ruined my life." The Commodore said to Will. "Be my guest." Will replied back.

"Let's examine that claim from the Commodore shall we." I began. "Who was it, that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, went out to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to himself. Aye? So who's fault is it really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand that takes orders from pirates?" He got offended when I said this. "Enough!" he yelled and swung his sword at me. He missed when I did multiple flips off the building.

I heard them talking in the distance. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, he's right!" Norrington said before fighting the whelp again, even though I still had the key. "Still rooting for you, mate!" I said to Norrington and starting walking away. I hung the key around my neck then-ah!-fell. I looked around for a second, then noticed I was in a dug out hole in the ground. "Oh…"

I looked around for a way to get out, then concluded that I simply would have to climb. So I did, I climbed and pulled myself halfway out of the hole, when I heard a very loud noise coming closer and closer. Before I could turn around to see what it was, I found myself halfway in and halfway out of a, um, wheel I guess you would call it. It was rolling into the forest with Will and Norrington fighting on the top. I noticed my key starting to fall off as I was getting towards the top of the wheel. Luckily, it didn't fall off entirely, well, off my neck it did, but it caught on a nail inside the wheel.

I started getting closer to the ground, and when I did, I pushed my legs through so I was walking inside of the wheel, kind of like a hamster wheel. Until I saw a bar coming right towards me, and it hit my forehead and I blacked out.

The Chase 

After my blackout, I set out to find the rolling wheel so I could get the key that was hopefully still dangling inside.

I was now running right behind it. In the corner of my eye I think I saw Elizabeth, but I ignored it. I. Need. That. Key.

I'm right next to it now, and there's only one way to get that key. I hoped for the best and jumped inside the wheel successfully. Now all I had to do was wait for that key to come down on it's own. It would, since it's in a moving wheel. I feel like a hamster running in this thing. Of course, Will had to ruin everything.

Since Will and Norrington were still fighting on top of the wheel, Will fell down and looked at the key dangling right under his feet. He grabbed it, and I swung my sword at him. He swung his body into the inner part of the wheel and we started fighting. Then the Commodore started feeling lonely up there and decided to join us inside the wheel.

We kept fighting until I grabbed onto the key that Will had. He was holding the string it was attached to (that made it a necklace) and I was holding the real thing. We were both pulling on it, until it broke. He got the string, I got the key. That's fair enough for me.

I jumped onto the outside of the wheel to avoid Will's swinging sword. I grabbed onto the leaves above and watched the wheel roll away as I fell to the ground.

Today must be my lucky day. I now have the key, and I have just spotted one of Davy Jones' crewmembers holding the chest. I picked up a coconut and threw it, hitting the crewmember's head off. As his head and body were trying to find each other I out the key into the chest and opened it slowly. The heart was inside. Real, and ready to be stolen. I picked it up and started looking at it carefully, until I saw a mob of crewmembers coming my way. I shoved the heart into my jacket and shut the chest closed.

I ran out of the forest and towards the boat that was floating offshore the beach. Once at the boat, I thought of where I should put the heart for safekeeping. "Jar of dirt!" I thought out loud and scrambled for me jar of dirt. Once found, I poured out some dirt, put in the heart, and put the dirt back in. The second I closed it, I was hit by a crewmember. I grabbed an oar and started hitting him with it.

During out epic battle, I saw Will with the chest in his hands at the boat. He looked confused and surprised to see the key was already in there. I hit him with the paddle so he couldn't suspect anything.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth cried. "Not with the chest." Norrington said and grabbed the chest. What a fool, grabbing an empty chest like that. "Into the boat."

"You're mad."

"Don't wait for me." He said and ran off with Jones' crew following him. "I-I say we respect his final wish."

"Aye!" Pintel said as we went into the boat and back onto the Black Pearl.

Back on the Pearl 

"Hey Jack, where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked me while I was walking towards the wheel to steer away from this place. "May prayers be with him…Best not wallow in our grief! The good news is, your back all free and clear."

He was wrong. Right after he said that, the Flying Dutchman appeared right next to my ship and Gibbs started praying.


	6. Jack's Demise

This is the…final chapter of Captain Jack Sparrow's point of view. (sniffle) So sad it has to be over, but thank you to the support you guys have been giving me, and I was really satisfied with the story! Maybe I'll do one for COTBP too, I don't know. Enjoy the final chapter.

The Flying Dutchman burst out from the waters beneath right next to my ship. Gibbs started praying, for this was a fearful sight. Jones' crew was shouting, and my crew was shuddering and cowering in fear.

"I'll handle this mate." I assured Gibbs, pushing him out of my way so that I was in clear sight to Jones and his crew. "Aye! Fish mates!" It was suddenly quiet as Jones looked at me weird, waiting for what I was about to do next.

"Lose something?" I said, losing my balance as I accidentally fell down the stairs. I didn't really notice the pain too much. I was preoccupied with saving my Jar of Dirt. Everyone 'ooed' and 'ahed' until I held up the jar for everyone to see.

"Got it!" I got up onto my feet and started walking across the ship.

"Come to negotiate, aye, have you you slimy kit? Look what I've got! I've got a jar of di-irt! I've got a jar of di-irt! And guess what's inside it!" I said in a singing tone while holding up the jar of dirt. Next thing I knew, the cannons came out from the Flying Dutchman. I gave orders, and Elizabeth repeated it. The cannons went flying through the ship, as we were gaining speed. We weren't gaining enough.

I took the wheel from Gibbs and spun it around to make a quick escape from the clutches of Jones' ship. (wow, never knew I could be so poetic.)

Soon enough, we were free.

"They're givin' up! Yeah!" Marty said as the crew cheered in agreement. I smiled proudly at our success with my jar of dirt in hand. Will came over and almost broke my enthusiasm.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." I replied with him glaring. Just then, the ship shook harshly and my jar of dirt fell from where I had put it down. It crashed and all the dirt spurt out. I looked over the side and took in what had just happened. I ran down the stairs and got down on my hands and knees to push away all the dirt, looking for the heart.

It doesn't seem to be here…

"Where is it…?" I asked myself. "Where is the thump-thump?" I swished some of the dirt around again. I heard Will yell at Elizabeth.

"It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?"

"The Kraken."

I listened in disbelief. The Kraken. It's here, attacking my ship, looking for me. This is exactly what I've been trying to avoid. With Isla de Pelegostos, Tia Dalma, Everyone. Now it's all crashing down on me. I have to get off of this ship!

As Will was giving orders to the crew to fight back (figures. Eunuch doesn't know what he's doing.), I searched for a rowboat. I found the only one left, much to my luck.

XXX 

It's been a while now, and I'm a good distance away from the ship. Rowing away towards the faraway, unknown island that awaited me. I stopped paddling for a second and stared at the ship. I couldn't leave. It was very hard. I can't just leave the crew behind to die.

I looked at the island behind me, then back at the ship. Unsure of what to do, I pulled out my compass.

What I want the most is on that ship…but what?

Elizabeth.

Jack's Return 

I listened to the compass and returned to the ship. While I was observing the damages done to my ship, and the creatures tentacles claiming the lives of my crew, I felt something tugging at my foot. I looked down to see Lizzie trying to pull out a gun I happened to step on. I did the task for her and aimed the gun at one of the barrels of gunpowder. The beast was wrapping its tentacles around the flammable goods, and I shot at a barrel. A perfect shot, if you ask me. It hit straight in the center of the barrel and everything exploded.

The Kraken retreated with most of it's tentacles damaged to an extreme. "Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs.

"No…we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet!" Gibbs replied and ran straight up to me. "Captain! Orders!"

I handed him my gun, for I didn't want to carry it any longer. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." I said, trying to keep a straight face as best as I could. It only worked for so long…

"Jack, the Pearl." Gibbs had to remind me.

"She's only a ship, mate." I said, not meaning a word of it. "He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth said.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Abandon ship. Abandon ship, or abandon hope." He said and started gathering everyone up for evacuation.

I was saying my final goodbyes to the Pearl when a familiar, yet feminine voice was heard from behind me. "Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said. I turned around to face her.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." She said, making the gap between us smaller, if possible. I just looked at her. She erased the gap completely, by kissing me, and I accepted.

She was pushing me backward, and I felt a chain across my wrist. I broke the kiss me and her had, and she finished chaining me to the mast. I smiled at her. I knew what she was doing.

"It's after you, not the ship." She began. "It's not us. Now, this is the only way, don't you see?" She was about to kiss me again, but she restrained. "I'm not sorry." It seemed like she was telling herself more than she was telling me. I tilted my head up.

"Pirate." I said, looking down at her again. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she left me there on my ship. I could hear the faint voices of Will and Lizzie. Then I heard the lady shout, "GO!" and I got back to my senses. If I wanted to live more of my life, I had to get off this ship, and fast, for the boat was leaving without me.

I started pulling at the chains. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" I cursed at the shackles for not letting me free. I heard the Kraken roar, and I knew it was coming back soon. When I looked around, I spotted a lantern in the corner of my eye.

I pulled out my sword with my free hand and grabbed the lantern. I smashed it against the mast and let the oil drip onto my hand. I used this to my advantage and tried to slip my hand out of the shackles. "Come on, come on!" I said, as if 'encouraging' my hand. It finally slipped out and I smiled at it. "Ahh." I said, relieved. I heard a sound coming from behind me, and I knew that it was that evil monster I've been trying to hide from. William. Ha, just kidding. Right about now Will doesn't seem so bad though…

I turned around slowly to see the Kraken screaming at me with all it's large teeth showing. I didn't pay attention to this long, as it's saliva came out from the scream and went all over me. I shuddered, and wiped some off of my mouth so I could speak. "Not so bad." I said. It's true, I could be eaten right now. I looked down to see my hat. "Oh!" I said, my mood finally lifted for the first time today.

I tried to shake as much of the slime off I could, but just put it on anyways. I was already a mess. I felt a feeling of bravery, and spoke to the monster. "Hello, Beastie." I said and took out my sword. I ran a few steps toward it's roaring mouth, before jumping in. I'd rather die a hero than a coward.

You will all remember this day as the day that you almost caught _Captain Jack Sparrow._

The End.

Captain Jack Sparrow: 1686-1722.

**Thanks for reading the story! I hoped you liked it. I was thinking of doing Curse of the Black Pearl. Or maybe Dead Man's Chest in Elizabeth's point of view. I don't know, I'll let you decide! Tell me what you thought of this story, and if I do another one, what should it be? Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!**

**Captain Chartman**


End file.
